Obliviate de mí
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Una manera astuta de molestar a Potter: Draco Malfoy, una clase vacía y las pociones de Snape. ONESHOT.


Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no se pretende obtener ánimo de lucro (aunque acepto propinas).

Notas de la autora: Mi primer fic de HP. Espero que os guste. Se lo dedico especialmente a Natalia Fdez. –seguidora leal- y a JCAF, que, aparte de haberme dado el original título, -gracias, bonito- ha accedido a leerlo –a cambio de algo, tengo que decirlo-.

Este fic se sitúa antes de pasar la tercera prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos que se celebra en "El Cáliz de Fuego". Así, avisados de posibles spoilers, comencemos.

Email me: fanfiker_

**OBLIVIATE DE MÍ**

FanFikerFanFinal

Draco manipuló con cuidado los botes, ordenándolos por nombre, quitándoles el polvo y colocándolos en una vitrina, la más próxima a la mesa de Snape, donde guardaban todas sus prácticas de pociones a lo largo del curso. Alcanzaron mayo, y ahora trataban de realizar una poción que permitiera ver de lejos de la misma forma en que se veía de cerca. En cada frasquito, una etiqueta con el nombre de cada uno. Draco ordenó uno a uno los botes, deteniéndose repentinamente en uno que rezaba "Harry Potter".

Castigado por Snape hacía unos días, Harry se sentaba solo ahora, de modo que él debía tomar todos los apuntes, realizar todas las pruebas con los ingredientes y beberse su propia poción. Sostuvo el frasco en su mano, volteándolo, como si así pudiera ser consciente de su contenido, un leve color gris en la mezcla. Distraídamente, su mirada se posó en otra vitrina: la que contenía pociones de tiempo: pociones para volverse viejo, para estar más joven, para memorizar libros enteros –raro es que Granger no hubiera metido ahí sus narices para ésta, precisamente-, etc.

El joven entrecerró los ojos y un brillo extraño invadió su mirada. La estantería no estaba bajo llave. Aún así, cualquier alumno que pusiera un dedo en ella, sería sorprendido e inmediatamente puesto en evidencia por Snape. La mandíbula del joven se elevó, y, orgullosamente, clamó:

—Pero yo soy Draco Malfoy.

Sí, el gran Draco Malfoy para Slytherin y el insufrible Draco Malfoy para el resto de Hogwarts. Porque el joven, a pesar de tenerlo todo; dinero, fama, buen físico, talento en los deportes y favoritismo descarado en algunas asignaturas –véase pociones-, no era tan admirado como una persona que había perdido a su familia y apenas conocía su propio poder: Harry Potter. Un gesto de desprecio vino casi involuntariamente a su cara, recordando los méritos que le eran atribuidos, su involucración en todos los peligros y su posterior triunfo. Desde el primer día, Draco sintió una afinidad con él, a pesar de no conocer su procedencia ó talentos; a pesar de que posteriormente se enterara de que Potter vivía la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en un sótano y como un sirviente en su propia casa. Le intrigaba. Y quiso conocerlo. Pero Potter rechazó su mano y ese fue el principio de su rivalidad. Draco se juró a sí mismo de que el _Niño que Vivió_ se arrepintiera de haberlo rechazado. Y sus burlas comenzaron, se prolongaron y, por la actitud del joven, serían eternas.

Draco, sin embargo, y a pesar de su maldad, nunca se pasaría de la raya. Había un límite llamado Hermione Granger y, aunque la medio-muggle sólo era una chica, le intimidaba. Quizá también porque en el fondo de su ser no odiaba a Potter, pero su orgullo había sido lastimado, por tanto disfrutaba molestándolo, y mucho. Con cuidado, alargó el brazo y abrió la vitrina prohibida. La que no debía limpiar, mientras su otra mano sostenía aún la poción de Harry Potter.

Snape, con su habitual mueca de desprecio general se volvió hacia el alumnado y anunció:

—Ha llegado la hora de comprobar si habéis seguido mis instrucciones. Probemos las pociones. ¿Alguien quiere ser el primero?

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, horrorizados. Odiaban esa parte: si alguno había puesto mal los ingredientes el resultado podría ser fatal, y ya no el efecto del brebaje, sino la humillación del profesor era tan temida como la lengua Parsel.

Sin embargo, Snape tenía otros planes. Acercándose al pupitre de su izquierda, el más próximo a su mesa, puso las manos sobre él y, sin apenas mover los labios, preguntó:

—Querido Potter, ¿quiere usted honrarnos siendo el primero en beberla?

Harry miró con desdén a Snape y, sin replicar, vertió el contenido de su poción por su garganta. Snape se situó al final de la sala, señalando unos números minúsculos, imposibles de ver desde más de 2 metros.

—¿Qué ve, Potter?

Harry intentó enfocar como pudo, y su esfuerzo era considerable, pero no distinguía nada. Debió confundir algún ingrediente de la poción. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—No debe usted cerrar los ojos, sino abrirlos.

Una risa débil llegó del pupitre de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y bien?

Harry se sintió mareado. A duras penas distinguía su pluma y su caldero.

—Uh, me encuentro mal –dijo, tratando de levantarse.

Una mano se alzó en el aire.

—Profesor. Yo podría acompañarlo fuera.

Snape se acercó a ella, intimidando con su alta figura sombría.

—No recuerdo haberle pedido nada, Granger. Es la tercera vez en este trimestre que habla a destiempo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La joven frunció el ceño, cabreada. ¿Por qué no despedía Dumbledore a ese déspota? Snape retiró un mechón grasiento de su cara y añadió:

—Cinco puntos menos por esa cara de odio.

Hermione esbozó una falsa sonrisa y, mientras pensaban cuántos maestros en paro más inteligentes y con mejor educación podrían dedicarse mejor a dar una clase de Pociones, vertió el contenido de su poción en su boca. Su compañera, Pansy Parkinson, de Slytherin, hizo una mueca divertida.

Snape volvió al pupitre de Harry, quien se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, desorientado. Snape quiso decir algo, pero entonces Neville bebió su poción y empezó a salirle pelo por las orejas, lo que arrancó a la clase en risas histéricas, la mayoría, por supuesto, Slytherins encantados de verle hacer el ridículo. Snape, furioso, quitó 5 puntos a su casa –como si los de antes no hubieran sido suficientes- y, harto de ver a Potter quejándose, ordenó a Malfoy que lo acompañara fuera un rato.

Harry siguió al rubio con dificultad a través de aquellos pasillos enormes, bajando escaleras movibles, gente moviéndose dentro de cuadros imposibles, animales agitándose incómodos, compañeros que se cruzaban con ellos llevando túnicas largas y oscuras como él, como… el chico que caminaba a su lado. Harry se paró en uno de los pasillos, apoyándose en una gruesa columna.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo, desorientado y mareado.

Draco se acercó y miró alrededor.

—Hogwarts. El colegio de magia y hechicería. Bonito, ¿eh? Aunque no tanto como mi casa.

El joven de cabello oscuro desordenado frunció las cejas una y otra vez contemplando a aquel rubio de pelo plateado, con aires altivos.

—Soy Harry Potter, Harry Potter –indicó, en un intento de no olvidar su identidad, consciente de las enormes lagunas que se estaban formando en su cerebro por momentos.

Draco sonrió, travieso, y extendió su mano:

—Yo me llamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Harry estrechó tímidamente su mano en lo que le parecía una situación conocida.

- Estupendo, Potter. Déjame decirte que, aunque este sitio parezca tan acogedor, no todos sus habitantes quieren algo bueno de ti –y susurró, misterioso-. Hay gente muy celosa de tu nombre, que no soportan tu fama. Buscan tu desprestigio. Sobre todo la gente de la casa Gryffindor. Aunque ellos siempre lo van a negar.

—Uh —dijo Harry con las rodillas cansadas—. Me duele la cabeza.

El joven Slytherin se cruzó de brazos.

—Es por la poción.

Harry empezó a agobiarse.

—¿Qué poción? No me acuerdo de nada.

—Acabamos de probar una poción en clase. Uno de tus ingredientes debía estar equivocado, porque ha hecho en ti un extraño efecto. El Profesor Snape, siempre tan amable, ha permitido que salgas fuera, dejándome a mí, su alumno más aventajado, a tu cuidado. Se te pasará.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres un poco creído, ¿no?

Draco lo miró y su ceja izquierda se levantó.

—Qué simpático, Potter.

El de pelo negro observó de cerca el emblema verde del otro en su túnica.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Esa serpiente?

—Muy agudo, Potter. Es la marca de mi casa.

—¿Tu casa? —inquirió Harry, cada vez más confuso.

—Veo que la poción te ha afectado sobremanera —indicó Draco elevando la voz, pues un fantasma había pasado por ahí, susurrando qué hacía el Niño que Vivió con el arrogante Slytherin. Así que Draco tuvo que explicarle desde un principio cómo llegaban los niños a Hogwarts y cómo eran colocados, por el ingenio del Sombrero Seleccionador, en las diferentes casas del colegio.

Satisfecho, Harry miró su túnica. Ahí no había una serpiente brillante, sino un león apagado en un fondo rojo. Draco contuvo la risa al ver la expresión de Harry, y pasó a explicar:

—Ese león es Gryffindor. Tú deberías haber estado en Slytherin, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador, como todo el mundo, te cogió tirria, y te mandó a Gryffindor de una patada, para fastidiarte. Te enfadaste mucho, pero ya se te pasó. Yo te entiendo, es complicado aguantar a gente como la de tu casa.

—¿De verdad son tan malos?

—Oh, realmente no. Sólo son pobretones humillados. Como los Hufflepuff. Pero no importa, cada uno está donde debe estar.

Un aluvión de gente comenzó a trotar entre los pasillos. Malfoy, consciente de que, pronto, Sangre-sucia-Granger y pobretón-Weasley irían ipso facto a rescatar a su amigo, llevó a Harry aparte con la excusa de que pudiera descansar, a los verdes aposentos de Slytherin. Harry observó con cuidado las mazmorras adornadas de verde y oro, la cuidadosa mesa ordenada y la chimenea apagada. Draco se sentó en el sofá grande de la sala común y Harry frente a él. Algunos alumnos de paso miraron hacia ellos y pusieron malas caras, pero siguieron con sus tareas.

—Y dime, Potter. ¿Dónde vas a pasar el verano?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —pero su cara se iluminó al momento—. ¿Podría acompañarte durante las vacaciones?

Malfoy lo miró con desdén. Sus padres jamás dejarían entrar a Harry Potter a su flamante casa. De hecho, él tampoco. Y si alguna vez lo haría, sería para humillarlo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Mis padres son muy estrictos con los amigos que llevo a casa. Además, viajaremos a algún sitio lejano, como todos los años.

El semblante de Harry se volvió sombrío. Al rato, sonrió otra vez.

—Supongo que no importa si las paso solo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del joven Slytherin. Harry se agarró las manos a la cabeza, tratando de retener memorias.

—Oh… ahora me acuerdo… los Dursleys… tío Vernon… el sótano, me encerrarán otra vez —los ojos de Harry se veían llorosos—. Mis padres… murieron…

Harry se cubrió la cara y, moviendo su cuerpo adelante y atrás, se liberó de la tensión acumulada. Draco se levantó enseguida, cogido por sorpresa y sin saber qué hacer. Sus manos sudaron, temblorosas. Varios chicos y chicas Slytherin pasaban ahora por allí, y, aunque no podían ver quién era el que estaba sentado junto a Draco, era evidente que no parecía contento.

—¡Potter! ¡Chst! ¡Potter! –murmuró Draco, en un intento de detener su llanto, que se oía cada vez más fuerte- ¡Eh! No llores. No seas idiota, pensarán que estoy haciéndote algo.

Harry elevó la vista, herido.

—Pero lo has hecho. Me has hecho recordar a mis padres.

Draco lo miró con detenimiento, arrugando la nariz. Como el llanto se prolongaba, Draco tuvo que arrastrar a Potter hasta su cuarto, donde éste se quedó sentado en una silla antigua. Su cara tenía surcos de lágrimas.

—Te ves realmente patético, Potter. Escucha, voy por agua, no te muevas de aquí.

Harry asintió, más calmado, recorriendo el lugar con su verde mirada: cuatro camas rodeadas de plateados doseles en cuya pared individual había fotos de cada uno de los alumnos. Harry no conocía al resto, pero pudo ver fotos de Malfoy con sus padres, diplomas de Quidditch colgados y algunas cajas antiguas sobre las mesillas.

Draco se abrió paso a grandes zancadas por la sala común cuando oyó gritos fuera de la mazmorra.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí fuera? —inquirió, a un alumno mayor que él, que acababa de traspasar la entrada.

—Unos energúmenos Gryffindors.

Draco se situó frente a la entrada. Al abrir, la cara de la comadreja y de la niña medio muggle bloquearon su vista.

—Eh, Malfoy, ¿dónde escondiste a Harry?

—Quizá sea él quien quiera esconderse de vosotros —dijo el joven acercándose, y los demás Slytherin se esfumaron-, lo acompañáis hasta a mear.

—Déjate de chorradas, ¿quieres? —dijo la chica dando un paso al frente—. El único que se ha ido con él has sido tú. Quién sabe si le echaste algo a su poción antes de clase.

Draco adoptó su habitual postura de persona fría y se midió con Granger, mirándola con malicia:

—No está bien acusar a la gente sin pruebas, Granger.

La joven lo amenazó, sacando su varita y llevándola hacia su pecho.

—Déjame que averigüe dónde está y, si le has hecho algo, lo pagarás, Malfoy.

Ron sonrió, malévolo.

—No se le olvidará, Hermione. Aún recuerda el puñetazo que recibió en tercero por su insolencia.

Draco decidió ignorar a los amigos de Harry, que se marcharon echando pestes sobre su persona, cogió el agua y regresó a su habitación. Con gran sorpresa, observó que alguien había invadido su cama y se estaba echando lo que parecía un sueño reparador.

Draco arrugó la nariz, asqueado por la visión de Potter echado en su cama, y por poco se le cae la copa de agua que sostenía. Respiró profundamente y, para no hiperventilarse, bebió de un trago parte del líquido fresco que había en la copa. Seguidamente, zarandeó al joven Gryffindor sin delicadeza alguna.

—Potter… Potter, despierta. No puedes dormir aquí. ¡Potter!

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes y se incorporó, bostezando.

—Hola, Draco –dijo, con toda la calma del mundo.

El joven Slytherin cerró sus puños, tratando de calmarse.

—Estaba cansado —se disculpó—. Perdona si te he molestado, ya me voy.

Dicho esto, se levantó y reparó en la copa apoyada sobre la mesilla.

—Trajiste el agua, qué amable —y acto seguido, apuró el líquido de un trago.

Draco no se volvió. No quiso mirar. ¿Quién había bebido de esa copa antes? Él. Y ahora el niñato de Potter había bebido de la misma copa, y quién sabe si había posado sus labios en el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho Draco. El rubio sintió náuseas, sus orejas echaban chispas. Vio marchar a Harry sin siquiera acompañarlo hacia la puerta.

Aquella noche, Harry no bajó al Gran Comedor. Draco Malfoy, desde la suntuosa mesa Slytherin, observó a los Gryffindor todo el rato, temiendo que Harry bajara corriendo acusándole de retenerle en su cuarto, pero nada ocurrió.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, siguieron las clases con normalidad. En el horario, Gryffindor y Slytherin se verían las caras en Herbología. De camino al invernadero 3, Draco, flanqueado por sus dos guardaespaldas, se encontró con el trío dorado.

Ron le dirigió una mueca de desprecio y Hermione lo ignoró, pero el muchacho de ojos verdes, tras murmurar algo por lo bajo a sus amigos, que echaron a andar, se acercó a él, alegremente.

—Hola, Draco.

El susodicho levantó una ceja, e irónico, respondió:

—Potter. No sabía que te alegraba tanto verme.

—Fuiste muy amable conmigo ayer, no puedo olvidar eso —dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Draco, pidiendo explicaciones.

—Este idiota se bebió ayer una poción equivocada y está un poco trastornado.

—No, lo de la poción ya se me ha pasado. Estuve descansando toda la noche —explicó Harry.

—Sí, sí, haz sitio, Potter, queremos llegar pronto a clase —dijo Malfoy echando a andar.

La clase fue muy aburrida y Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron perdidos de arena en una práctica. Harry parecía estar relatando algo serio a sus amigos, que tenían cara de circunstancia. Draco no estaba de muy buen humor, por tanto cuando salieron de clase –diez minutos más tarde de los acostumbrados debido al incidente- no le hizo ninguna gracia que pelo-revuelto-Potter estuviera apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, como esperándolo.

—Draco —saludó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? —mirando alrededor, lo vio solo—. ¿Dónde están tus moscosos amigos?

—Tenían que ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote.

Draco lo miró y pestañeó varias veces, frotándose los ojos con su túnica.

—Bromeas, Potter. Vámonos, Crabbe, Goyle.

Los gorilas echaron a andar y cuando Draco fue a hacer lo mismo, alguien tiró de su túnica.

—Espera. Draco.

"Maldito Potter, qué coño quiere ahora. ¿Por qué no se le ha pasado el efecto de la poción? Eran varias horas, joder."

—Crabbe, Goyle, id a limpiaros, yo subiré más tarde.

Los gorilas se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, pero hicieron caso de la orden de Malfoy. El joven se giró hacia Potter, quien parecía más calmado que nunca. ¿Desde cuándo lo miraba con tanta adoración? Incluso sonreía.

"Me he vuelto loco y Potter me está mirando como si yo fuera una tía"

—¿Draco?

—Acaba pronto, Potter, tengo cosas que hacer.

Harry asintió y dejó sus libros en el suelo. Sin mediar palabra, sus brazos se alargaron, a la vez que sus pies avanzaron, y en lo que se dice amén se encontró abrazando a Draco Malfoy como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Draco lanzó sus libros al suelo y dio un paso atrás, pero no se liberó de Potter, quien pegó todo su cuerpo a él. Incluso podía sentir su aliento en la oreja. Draco tragó una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Su garganta parecía papel de lija. Su cuerpo se heló, sus manos quisieron apartar a su enemigo de sí, pero era como si lo hubieran encantado.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado ayer —susurró Harry muy bajito.

Por fin sintió volver en sí.

—¿Qué demonios? Potter, suéltame.

Draco usó sus poderosos brazos para apartar al chico de sí. Se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio a cierta distancia. Harry le mostró una sonrisa de un millón de vatios, recogió sus libros y se fue. Draco tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para calmarse.

"¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Acaba de abrazarme el Niño que Vivió? Malfoy, esto te pasa por meter tus manos donde no debes… un momento… ¿Y si se está burlando de mí? No, eso sería demasiado Slytherin, y Potter no me abrazaría ni aunque estuviera actuando. Seguro que es por la maldita poción. ¿Qué coño? Esperaré unas horas más… a ver qué hora es… esperaré hasta mañana, si sigue igual me empezaré a preocupar"

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin novedad, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se verían hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, después de la cena, durante la que Harry estuvo lanzándole unas miradas extrañas a su rival, Draco subió hacia su mazmorra. Pasó por el baño de chicos, donde meó a gusto y al salir, unos ojos brillantes lo asaltaron. Gritó y se pegó a la pared como reflejo instintivo (menuda defensa personal tiene el chico).

—Soy yo —dijo un chico de pelo alborotado.

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Joder, Potter. Me has asustado —y al rato le regañó—. ¿Siempre te deslizas por ahí como si fueras una serpiente? No me extraña que te hayas metido en tantos líos con Snape.

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de un millón y medio de vatios.

"Oh, oh. No va a pasar otra vez"

—Eh… esto, me voy —lo bueno si breve, pues eso.

—Espera, voy contigo —dijo Potter corriendo tras él.

—Tengo un poco de prisa —dijo Malfoy acojonado.

—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó Harry alcanzándolo.

Eso hizo parar a Draco. Lo miró con los brazos cruzados, e hizo una mueca burlona.

—¿Asustado? ¿De ti, Potter? Más bien me das pena.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y se aproximó al chico. En una milésima de segundo —va a ser verdad que tiene algo de serpiente— agarró el hombro de Malfoy y plantó sus labios en su cara.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Las venas se hincharon en la frente de Malfoy. Su puño apretado necesitaba descargarse de repente. Su otro brazo, por inercia, restregó su piel hasta hacerla enrojecer.

—¿Qué mierda de poción te has tomado, Potter? —dijo, iracundo, sin poder creerlo.

"¿Aquella poción tenía efectos secundarios? Joder, Potter me ha besado la cara… aggh, ahora necesitaré un tratamiento profundo para eliminar sus bacterias de mi cara. Agh, voy a vomitar"

Draco volvió al baño para lavarse la cara. Restregó y restregó hasta que en ese lado ya no se veía piel pálida, sino piel castigada y muy roja.

"Joder, tengo que quitarme esto. Estúpido Potter, ¿qué hace? Si está jugando, no me hace ni puta gracia, me vengaré"

Su mente sopesó varias posibilidades.

"Pero Malfoy, ¿y si no está jugando? ¿Y si es por la poción?"

—Mierda —dijo el joven y se apresuró a alcanzar las mazmorras Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy no debió dormir mucho. Antes de desayunar tenía las narices metidas en la biblioteca. Después de mucho buscar, encontró el gran manual "Pociones y sus efectos secundarios".

—Oh, aquí está. Pociones temporales. Poción del olvido. Efectos secundarios: confusión, dolor de cabeza transitorio, cansancio, falta de fuerza, somnolencia… no hay ningún otro. Veamos, características: poción que hace olvidar completamente tu propia identidad, los lugares donde has estado y la gente a la que has conocido. Oh –dijo Draco alzando la cabeza-. Tendría que habérsela dado en época de Quidditch —siguió leyendo—. La poción dura unas horas, tras las cuales el individuo recuerda todo, menos el estado temporal que ha sufrido.

"Joder. Esto explica que Potter… un momento, hay un modo de asegurarse más incluso"

El joven Malfoy se levantó, andando por los pasillos con su gracia habitual y se dirigió a la bibliotecaria.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Quiero que me digas quién se llevó este libro antes.

La señora Pince lo miró por encima de las gafas, curiosa.

—¿Qué trama?

—Haz tu trabajo —ordenó, molestó.

—Deberíamos cobrar un plus por atender a personas maleducadas —murmuró la chica, pero Malfoy se hizo el sordo—. Veamos… la última vez lo prestamos a Ray Umbert, de Ravenclaw, hace dos meses.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Oh, joder, esto no me está gustando. No lo pidió Potter. Y sus efectos secundarios fueron exactos. Pero, ¿por qué mierda no pone en este libro que puede producir idiotez profunda? Oh, debe ser que únicamente Potter la tiene. Por la cicatriz, quizá. Está trastornado desde pequeño"

Sin embargo, Draco pensó que quizá podía haberlo usado como libro de consulta, simplemente. La librera lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiere llevárselo? Señor Malfoy… ¿me escucha?

—¿Eh?

—El libro, ¿se lo lleva?

Malfoy miró con desagrado el objeto que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Para qué iba a querer esta chorrada? —y lo estampó ahí, sobre la mesa. Seguro que la librera estaba maldiciendo otra vez, pero él ya salía a desayunar (pasando de todo).

Y, de camino al Gran Comedor, cómo no, comenzó su pesadilla. Intentó esconderse cuando vio al trío dorado, pero fue tarde. Harry ya lo había visto, y alzó un brazo.

—¡Ey, Draco!

Ron y Hermione se miraron estupefactos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Harry?

—Hermione, lo ha llamado Draco. Ugh. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Esperadme dentro. Ahora mismo voy —dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron, no sin dedicarle una mirada extraña.

—Lo han hechizado…

—Creo que está enamorado de la Profesora Sprout —y ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron, Hermione explicó—. Cuando vino ayer de clase de Herbología, sonreía como un tonto, y recuerda cómo estuvo en la cena. Además, le brillan los ojos.

—Algo grave le ha tenido que pasar si saluda al hurón como si fuera de Gryffindor.

Draco oyó todo esto, pero no se inmutó. Tenía sus propias pesadillas internas. Ahora mismo, Potter estaba frente a él. Y eso ya había pasado antes, y se había llevado recuerdos que no quería evocar ahora.

—Buenos días, Draco. ¿Dormiste bien?

El rubio retiró su pelo platino en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Por qué tanto formalismo ahora? Tus amigos son tan aburridos que sólo te emociona verme a mí, es eso, ¿no? ¿O acaso juegas con el rollo de la poción?

Harry suspiró, decepcionado.

—Deberías ser más amable conmigo, Draco. Los Gryffindor no son como tú decías. Son buena gente. A lo mejor el que está equivocado eres tú.

Draco se midió con él y arrugó la nariz.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos, entonces? ¿Por qué vienes todos los malditos días a verme a mí? ¿Acaso has descubierto que eres homosexual y has decidido salir del armario?

Harry no se inmutó. Se acercó más al chico.

—¿Y qué si soy homosexual?

—¿Y qué? —repitió el otro—. Que me has besado y eso me da asco, Potter.

Harry miró hacia arriba y exhaló aire por la nariz.

—¿Seguro? Mira que si te gusta y no lo vuelvo a hacer…

—¿Aguantarás estar un día sin tocarme y sin soñar conmigo? ¿Qué será lo próximo, comerme el rabo? ¿Crees que te dejaría hacer?

—Creo que me pedirías más —dijo Harry, arrogante.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Malfoy lo empujó, pero Harry se mantuvo firme—. Déjame decirte que no te recomiendo que lo intentes, porque puedo sacar la violencia que hay en mí, y no sería muy agradable.

—¿Violencia? ¿Qué violencia? Eres un maldito cobarde.

Llegado a este punto, Draco empezaba a cansarse.

—Escucha, Potter. ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy? ¿Qué tal un duelo de varitas al final de clase? (qué original, fíjate)

—Me parece bien —escupió Harry decidido, y se fue.

En el desayuno, la mesa Gryffindor era un hervidero. Ron y Hermione no paraban de mirar a Malfoy con cara extraña murmurando algo, mientras Harry les pedía calma. Draco salió de allí –más bien corrió intentando evitar problemas- para centrarse en su agenda de clase-. Fue un día tranquilo, hasta que el rubio recordó la cita con Potter. Fuera, hacía viento pero no era un día frío. De camino al hall, Draco se retractó.

"¿Y si no voy?¿Y si digo que estoy enfermo? Nah, no quedaría bien, siendo yo quien he convocado el encuentro. Mierda, no me apetece ver a Potter ahora, además, tengo deberes"

Echando pestes fue hasta el lugar que él mismo había indicado. Harry ya estaba ahí, hojeando tan tranquilo el libro de Adivinación. ¿Por qué parecía tan calmado?

—¿Qué, intentando averiguar cómo acabará el duelo? (se atreve a hacer chistes). Es tarea inútil, ganaré yo.

Harry alzó la vista y sonrió, sin replicar. Draco sacó su varita y se puso en posición de ataque.

—¡En guardia, Potter!

—¿De verdad quieres que nos enfrentemos? Pensé que lo considerarías —dijo Harry, buscando su varita de madera bajo la túnica.

—¿Acobardado ahora? Me lo temía, pero no hay vuelta atrás. A menos que vayas con el rabo entre las piernas llorándole a la sangre-sucia.

—En tus sueños —dijo Harry, y alzó la varita frente a su nariz, listo para el combate.

Se lanzaron varios hechizos, que sólo lograron ensuciar sus túnicas, así que para el caso, Harry se desprendió de la suya.

—OH, ¿tan pronto te rindes a mí? Yo creía q tenías más aguante. Puedes seguir desnudándote, Harry, no eres mi tipo.

El otro paró de inmediato. Se acercó a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Vas a pedir aplazamiento de combate? No, lo siento, no sir…

Draco paró de hablar cuando Harry se encontraba a varios milímetros de su cara. Hary esbozó una sonrisa de dos millones de voltios.

"Oh, no. Otra vez, no, ya está bien"

Draco alzó las manos en señal de defensa.

—Ah, no, Potter, si estás cachondo puedes tirarte a un Hipogrifo. Mira, ahí está la cabaña de tu amigo, dile que te preste uno.

—Creo… que…estás… asustado –dijo Harry alegremente-. Además, me has llamado Harry.

Draco evadió responderle.

—Oooh, por eso tienes tan buena nota en Criaturas mágicas, Potter. En tus ratos libres les haces servicios gratuitos. Y dime, ¿eres buena puta?

Harry no se dejó intimidar, al contrario, abrió la túnica de Malfoy y pasó un dedo por su pecho.

—No sé, ¿quizá te gustaría juzgar por ti mismo?

Draco cogió aire, su corazón iba a mil por segundo. No se explicaba qué coño le pasaba a Potter con él. No entraba para nada en sus planes.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero tengo mejor gusto.

—Ah —dijo Harry levantando ambas cejas—. ¿Quieres decir Crabbe y Goyle? Oh, por eso no soy tu tipo, los prefieres más grasientos.

Draco lo miró estupefacto. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Te lo advertí, Potter —dijo, con los puños apretados.

—¿Quieres pegarme? ¿Por qué no lo haces? Tienes miedo, eres un maldito miedica —le provocó Harry.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, entre dientes, dijo:

—Mi puño no tocaría tu mugrienta cara ni por muchas ganas que tenga de pegarte.

Harry abrió la boca en señal de admiración.

—Oooh, es eso. Claro. El autocontrol Malfoy.

Harry se echó a reír, y Draco rebatió:

—Al menos tengo una herencia de mis padres.

Harry se calló. Acababa de oír la palabra mágica. Y a él, sus puños le pedían sangre. Pero se contuvo. Los jóvenes se miraron, desafiantes. Los actos de Harry sacaban a Malfoy de sus casillas y había explotado. ¿Es que no entendía que todo se debía a algún jodido efecto secundario de la poción?

Harry sonrió otra vez (joder, qué pesadilla) y, acercándose al joven, acarició su mejilla.

—Qué piel tan suave… mm…

—Tú estás enfermo, Potter. Tanto tiempo con esa sangre sucia y la comadreja te han reducido tu poco cerebro a polvo —dijo, retirándole la mano.

—Oh, Malfoy —dijo Harry apretándose contra él. Restregó su cara con la de él, notando cuán tersa tenía la piel a pesar de ser un chico. ¿Se daría cremas en la cara? Y ese pelo, tan bien peinado siempre y con el color de la plata…

Harry soltó un "mmm" deliciosamente excitante. Draco cambió su estrategia. Decidió no sentir. "Autocontrol, autocontrol", rezó. Inmóvil, acusó:

—¿No ves, Potter? No me pones ni un poco. Eres tan feo y flacucho que antes preferiría liarme con la sangre-sucia.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Harry poniendo su mano en una zona peligrosa.

Draco pegó un bote y retiró la mano del chico. Harry se apoyó en un árbol y se quedó ahí, tan pancho.

—¿A qué demonios juegas, capullo?

—Es divertido —rió Harry—, verte perder el control.

Draco lo observó confuso. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Harry siguió hablando.

—Y dime, ¿qué querías que olvidara? ¿Por qué intentaste poner a mi gente en mi contra? ¿Crees realmente que hubiera funcionado? ¿No debías haberte asegurado de que me tomara la poción correcta?

Malfoy abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Potter sabía lo de la poción? Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Nada es mejor triunfo que tu cara de palo cuando te han pillado haciendo algo, Draco —destacó su nombre ésta vez con profunda repulsión.

—No sé de qué me hablas, cara-rajada —dijo Draco ocultando su rabia.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a él, divertido.

- No sabes de qué te hablo. Oh, bien, no te preocupes, al contrario que tú, yo sí tengo memoria. Cogiste mi poción de la mesa de Snape y la cambiaste por una "poción del olvido" de su vitrina. Yo, casualmente, volví a la clase porque me olvidé mi tintero y, ¿qué encontré allí? Oh, sorpresa, Draco Malfoy estropeando mi trabajo en Pociones. Bueno, no es realmente una sorpresa, de hecho, me parecía que habías tardado mucho tiempo en hacerme alguna. Qué pena que tu vida sea tan aburrida.

—Y te quedaste escuchando como una serpiente —escupió Malfoy—. Si hubiera sido divertida tu vida, te hubieras ido, ¿no?

Harry soltó aire por la nariz y movió la cabeza.

—Oh, pero yo estoy tan estresado con el Torneo de Los Tres Magos que necesitaba resarcirme. Y mira, no podía haber habido mejor víctima. Cuando te fuiste, vi que mi poción ya no era verde, había adquirido un color marrón. Me la llevé y se la di a probar a Neville. Fue bastante alarmante, de repente no se acordaba de quién era su abuela y su sapo le daba asco. Pero horas después se recuperó y volvió a ser el de siempre.

Draco apretó sus puños, conteniéndose. Quería pegar a Potter, porque sentía que el niño de pelo revuelto tenía aún más sangre fría que él. ¡Darle a probar una poción a un amigo suyo!

—¿Y qué mierda de poción te tomaste tú? —dijo al fin, queriendo atar cabos.

—La de Hermione. Antes de entrar a clase llevé mi botecito vacío y eché un poco. Mi vaso resultó más vacío que el del resto de la gente y Snape puso una cara rara cuando la vio, pero nada anormal, recuerda que yo no soy un alumno predilecto.

El pulso de Malfoy se estaba descontrolando. ¡Todo este tiempo, Potter había estado jugando con él! ¡Había actuado guiado por los síntomas de Neville! Pero, ¿cómo supo qué clase de poción era?

—¿Te lees todos los libros de pociones? ¿Cómo supiste qué poción te puse yo?

Harry dio unos pasos arriba y abajo.

—En Gryffindor tenemos la mejor cabeza pensante; lástima que no quiera compartir su sabiduría con el resto de casas.

Draco sabía que hablaba de Hermione Granger. No había necesitado consultar el libro de la biblioteca, como se temía, porque ella ya lo sabía todo y le dio a Harry instrucciones para actuar. Pero lo que más rabia le producía no era el hecho de que le hubiese descubierto, sino de que se hubiera vengado fingiendo, haciendo ver que le apreciaba, cuando estaba riéndose de él. Sin embargo, Draco quería saber más:

—¿Y tus amiguitos? ¿No encontraron raro que suspirases mi nombre cuando pasaba?

Harry le quitó importancia.

—Oh, les conté todo en Herbología. Les conté mi plan de fingir para divertirme. Después, ellos actuaron como si no supiesen nada.

Los ojos de Draco eran de un gris amenazante.

—Fingiste, ¿no? Todo ese rollo inocente de no saber nada y de considerarme tu amigo… ¡eso de que yo te gustaba era una burda mentira! ¡Yo sabía que estabas jugando! ¡Lo sabía!

—Querido Malfoy, pareces muy sorprendido para haberlo sabido. ¿O quizá estés decepcionado? ¿El rollo de tenerme detrás de ti te estaba gustando? Podría haber ido más lejos, Malfoy, pero, sinceramente –dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo-. No mereces la pena.

Harry se alejó pasando al joven, que aún tenía ganas de pegarlo, pero no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, saliéndole humo por las orejas del cabreo monumental que tenía, con su orgullo golpeado cruelmente y su mente tomando notas internas; preguntándose que si Harry había hecho lo que acababa de contar, era algo muy Slytherin. Una voz lo sobresaltó, pero no miró hacia atrás:

—Que no se te olvide, Malfoy. Nadie juega con Harry Potter.

**_FIN_**

FFFF

+Agosto 2005 en algún lugar de Santa Cruz de Mudela

14


End file.
